Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gods of the Earth
by Pixelized Pikale and Company
Summary: In the lands of PMD, many strange things have been happening. Mystery Dungeons are disappearing and appearing at random, and Pokemon are losing their homes. A single Pokemon has decided to look into the cause of all of this, but what can a Riolu do against the will of the gods themselves?
1. A hero arrives?

- The Ocean-

A small boat was skimming across the water, heading west to the continent of Falor. On this boat was a blue, dog-like Pokemon wearing a crimson scarf, and he was manuvering the boat with ease. This Pokemon was Riolu. By the Pokemon's side was a bag of strange proportions, tied shut.

-Reward City, Back Alley-

"Hey, get back here!"

"Grrmph!"

A orange fox-like Pokemon ran through the alleyways of Reward City, chasing down the large gray Pokemon ahead of it. This Pokemon was carrying a large sack on it's shoulder, and it quickly sped through the dark tunnels of the city with amazing power.

The large Rhydon turned to the left sharply. The fox Pokemon, who happened to be a Fennekin, was nearly out of breath, so she couldn't stop in time as she ran straight into a stone wall. Falling onto her side, she puffed heavily as she caught her breath. The Rhydon had escaped, and it had stolen her precious item.

A voice called out to Fennekin in the distance. Getting up, she dashed out from the alley into the bustling city. A white pokemon with a green head was running around the street, looking left and right frantically.

"Fennekin?! Were have you gone off to?!" The Ralts yelled, before sighting her best friend. "There you are! I was worried sick!"

Fennekin walked up to her friend, sighing. "That large Pokemon got away with my special item... This sucks, flamingly bad."

Ralts looked down at her feet, before looking at her friend. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. At times like these, my mom was usually there when I needed help." Fennekin said. "But now that she's gone..."

Suddenly, the two female Pokemon heard angry shouting coming from the east.

"Maybe the thief has shown up again?!" Ralts exclaimed.

"Let's go see!" Fennekin agreed, before the duo ran towards the loud yelling.

-Reward City, Eastern Docks-

"What do you mean, I can't lodge my boat here?!" Riolu asked, as the Shipyard Master Carracosta crossed his arms.

"This dock is fer large vessels to port, not landlubbin' dogs like ya'self ter be leaving yer flimsy raft!" Carracosta exclaimed in a deep accented voice. "So get yer ship off me docks!"

"Fine then!" Riolu walked over to his boat, and grabbed the edge. Within a breath, he pulled it up over his head and carried it back to the Shipyard Master. "Where can I put it then?"

"Ye can... errr... put it in da warehouse down dat ways." Carracosta pointed over to a broken down warehouse, which had holes in it's roof and moss growing on the sides.

"Alright, thank you." Riolu said. "I'm sorry I bothered you." He bowed slightly before taking his boat to the warehouse.

Fennekin and Ralts had made it to the docks and saw Riolu lift his boat out of the water. In awe they watched him carry his boat all the way to a little warehouse in the back of the docks without breaking a sweat.

"That is one strong Pokemon, being as small as he is." Ralts muttered. Fennekin shook her head in agreement, but did not say anything. Ralts turned to Fennekin and said, "Well, maybe we could ask him for help?"

"Help? Ralts, by embers, why would a random stranger help us?" Fennekin asked, facing Ralts. "If a large and dangerous Pokemon stole something from someone you didn't know, would you help them get it back?"

"Well..."

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but hear your conversation." Riolu said. Ralts and Fennekin looked back out to the docks and saw Riolu walking towards them, lugging along a odd bag. "I, in fact, would go and help the random Pokemon."

"Then, then, you would help us?!" Fennekin asked, her eyes sparkling at Riolu's kindness.

"So you were talking about yourselves?" Riolu stated before replying to Fennekin's question. "Well, I don't see why not, sure!"

"Flames and embers, thank you!"

"Well, I think this is a bad idea. You're putting your trust in a total stranger with amazing strength and enchanting eyes." Ralts remarked.

"What about my eyes?" Riolu asked.

"N-nothing!" Ralts stuttered, blushing slightly under her lime-colored cap.


	2. Gathering the information!

-Reward City, Traveler's Rest Inn-

Riolu, Fennekin, and Ralts were gathered around a table in the nearby inn. There, the two female Pokemon filled Riolu in on their problem.

"So, if I got this right, a Pokemon has been sighted recently stealing from the Pokemon of this city, and he stole something precious from you?" Riolu asked, leaning his head on one arm.

"That's right, yup!" Fennekin agreed, chewing on a stick. "My special item was taken by that Pokemon. It burns me up that I could let this happen..."

"Well, surely this Pokemon has been seen by other victims as well, maybe we can work out who it is from them." Riolu suggested. "That should be easy enough."

Ralts sighed. "You want us to go around and ask people about this thief?"

"That's the gist of it, yeah."

"Well, we might as well get started then." Ralts muttered as she got up from the table. Looking around the well-kept inn, she noticed a couple of Pokemon standing at the bulletin board. "Let's start with them, shall we?"

A Minun and a Plusle were jumping up at the board, Plusle holding a piece of paper. She tried to put the paper onto the board, but she was just too short to reach the board on the wall.

"Excuse me, little ones, but could we ask you a few questions?" Ralts asked, as she, Fennekin, and Riolu walked up to the two Electric Pokemon.

"Sorry, lady, but we're kinda busy..." Minun said. "As you can see, we're trying to report a stolen item..."

"Yuppity yup!" Plusle agreed. "Stolen by a _Rhydon_!"

"A Rhydon, you say?" Riolu asked. "Was this Rhydon fast?"

"Faster than thunder, I'm sure! Yuppity yup!" Plusle agreed, strangely optimistic. "But I'm sure he'll return it!"

"Plusle, we went over this... when someone takes something without asking, then it's theft... and you never see that stolen item again..." Minun muttered.

"Wait... so that means we're stealing air! GASP! Don't breath, Minun, it's theft! Breathing is theft!"

"Breathing isn't theft, Plusle." Fennekin said, attempting to calm the energetic Pokemon. "Air is free to everyone! All that burnable oxygen is totally free!"

Plusle gasped for air, her face going back to it's original color after going purple. "Thank goodness, yuppity yup! I don't need more trouble on my record! Heehee!"

"You are a huge trouble maker..." Minun complained. "Why do we have to be friends...?"

"Ah, stop being so negative, Minun! You're making us look bad!"

"Ah, yeah, I forgot... It's all my fault..."

"..." The three watched as Plusle and Minun went back and forth, their positivity and negativity countering eachother relentlessly. "Well, I think we at least figured out who the culprit is." Ralts finally said, walking away from the bulletin board.

"It's not that we know who the criminal is, but at least we have a suspect." Riolu reminded Ralts. "We can't just assume that this Rhydon fellow is our thief."

"What is a Rhydon again? I just can't put my tail on it..." Fennekin mumbled.

"Ah, right. Rhydon is a combination Rock and Ground type. They're large, have tough grey skin, and stand on two feet. They also have large drill-like horns on their heads."

"Embers! That sounds just like the Pokemon that stole my item!" Fennekin exclaimed. "This must be the same culprit!"

"I thought so. There haven't been many other crimes in the area recently, and it's common knowledge that a thief returns to the scene of the crime." Ralts said. "But this time stealing from children? Unforgivable!"

"I'm going to ask about where the most common sightings of Ryhdons are." Riolu told the duo. "You two think of a way to get these stolen items back. Deal?"

"Of course, you think I'd let this guy go without incinerating him first? Deal!" Fennekin shouted. Ralts just sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright, let's do this!" Riolu cheered, before heading out of the inn. Ralts and Fennekin went back to their table to plan out their... well, plan.

**A/N: Well, chapter two. I know these chapters are short, but I'll probably either make them longer as I go along, or just upload more often. I am trying hard to give all these pokemon more emotion in their dialogues, because when it comes to give other details, my skill hasn't improved that much. Anyways, I hope you continue to enjoy the story! -Pixelized**


	3. Pebble Woods! (Part 1)

-Reward City North Border-

"So you say you've seen rock types coming and going from the forest up north?" Riolu asked.

"Either I have or I haven't, this world of living is hard to keep up with nowadays." Misdreavus sighed as she hovered by the gates. "With this city being so holy and sacred as well, it's hard to keep up with work and all of that. I should move to the Town of Myths..."

Riolu smiled. "I'm sure you'll work something out. Perhaps there's something only a ghost-type like you is good at there, you'll never know until you try."

"Such a nice youth these days..." Misdreavus muttered, floating away from the city's walls. Riolu looked to the north with curiosity, but decided to go fetch Fennekin and Ralts first.

-Reward City, Travel's Rest Inn-

Riolu reentered the inn and saw the two female Pokemon still at the table. They were obviously confused over something. Heading over, he started up a conversation with the two. "Well, I know where we are going now. Something wrong?"

"Wha-" Fennekin jolted up and shook her head quickly. "No, no, nothing wrong! Everything's going flamingly well!"

"It's not like we couldn't come up with a plan or anything." Ralts added, crossing her arms.

"If that's the case, then let's get a move-on. I believe I've located them to be at the forest to the north of this city."

Ralts tilted her head. "Pebble Woods? What kind of a wuss would hide there?"

"It's a very weak place." Fennekin agreed. "It's like burning paper in there."

"I dont see how paper burning has anything to do with strength..." Riolu stated.

"Paper burns really easily!" Fennekin smiled, embers in her eyes.

Ralts turned away from her pyrotic friend and stood up. "Riiiight... well, If you're sure about this, then I'm ready to go."

"Okay, then off we shall be." Riolu and Ralts headed to the door, with a slightly confused Fennekin following.

-Pebble Woods, F1-

The three Pokemon had entered the forest just moments ago, and were already lost in the thick shrubbery and rocks. Riolu examined the woods in awe.

"Every time I enter a Mystery Dungeon, I'm still amazed by the fact that it's never the same..." The Emanation Pokemon said to himself, eyes widened.

"There's no real logic behind it, that really creeps me out." Ralts muttered, sticking close to Riolu. Fennekin was quiet and lagging behind, however.

Riolu came to a stop, causing Ralts to bump into him. "Hey, what did you do that for?!"

"There's a mark on that boulder." Riolu said, pointing at a large rock in front of them. A gash had been cut into the stone in an X shape.

"Well, Pokemon need to get around somehow, right? Some mark paths on the landmarks that never change so they don't get lost."

Fennekin glanced to the side before slowly sneaking over to Riolu. "There's something watching us..."

Riolu nodded and held up his hand, signaling for Ralts to be quiet. Examining their surroundings, Riolu's gaze stopped on the patch of bushes to the left of the group.

A Rhyhorn burst out of the shrubs, charging straight for the trio. Riolu, acting fast, pushed Ralts out of the way before diving himself, causing the Rhyhorn to slam into the boulder.

"Get up, quickly!" Riolu shouted. "Rhyhorns have small legs, they can't turn properly. That gives us enough time to run!" Fennekin nodded and ran to the east. Ralts lifted herself off the ground and followed her friend, Riolu behind her.

-Pebble Woods, F2-

"That was close..." Ralts sighed, leaning against a tree as she caught her breath. Riolu nodded, sitting down.

"Why was it watching us until we found it?" Fennekin asked.

"Perhaps it was a look-out, assigned by our thief." Riolu assumed. "However, it could have just been some angry Pokemon."

"Flaming embers, there could be more!" Fennekin exclaimed, looking around them.

"If they were around here, I'd sense them. I wasn't being cautious until you pointed it out to me, thanks for the assist!"

"No problem, nothing at all!"

"We should get moving." Ralts said, getting off the tree. "We never know how many wild Pokemon might attack us if we linger for too long."

Riolu nodded. "You're right, let's go." The canine stood and stretched before heading deeper into the forest, the fox and emotion Pokemon quickly tagging along.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER THREE. I HAVE DONE IT.**


End file.
